Beth: The untold story of Harry Potter's mother
by Rosebud91
Summary: This is the story of Harry Potter's mother from her acceptence to Hogwartz, to her meeting with Voldemort, and everything in between.
1. Default Chapter

****

I wasn't sure what Harry's mother's name was so in this story her name is Beth. Her sister's name is Prudence. Please review. No flames!

"Happy 15th Birthday Prudence," announced mom and dad. I awoke from the loud yell. "Beth, come down and have some cake from Prudence's family party," called mom. 

"Cake, for breakfast, now how unusual is that?" I wondered. I got dressed into my uniform for school. I picked up all my books and hurried down the stairs. "Mom, I'm just going to have a quick bite, Prudence and I must go to school now or we shall be late," I exclaimed. 

"Now, now you must not worry, you should celebrate and then go to school. Your teachers won't care. Here, I'll send a note," she said. She scribbled a note down on the paper and handed it to me.

"Thanks mom, oh did you sign the permission slip and give me the money for the field trip?" I asked her waiting patiently.

"Oh darn, I forgot," mom said. She grabbed some money and filled out my permission slip. "Have a splendid time at the museum," mom called to me.

"Thanks mom, see you later dad and Prudence.

I caught the bus in the knick of time. 

"Hey Beth, Over here," called Mercy. "I am so excited for our field trip, we get off school and no homework," responded Mercy. The thing about Mercy is that she talks forever and she will never stop.

"Okay everyone, be good at the Historic Museum," replied our teacher. 

"Another boring day of life was about to begin," I thought to myself. What I didn't realize was that this would be the most thrilling day of my life. 

"And this here is a piece of machinery that hasn't been turned on for years. No one knows how it works or what it makes. It has been searched but there was no switches or buttons. Let us move along," said the tour guide in a boring tune. I just stared straight at the old piece of metal. All of a sudden, it started _working_! Bunches of cotton sweaters fell to the floor. I just stared in amazement. 

"What in the world-?" the tour guide said as he spun around. Soon everyone looked over their shoulders and gasped in astonishment. I just stared at it again and then it started to produce rice flour.

"What is going on here?" exclaimed the boss.

"Sir I had nothing to do with it, the machine just turned on like it was magic or something," the tour guide explained.

"Hagrid, get over here. What is the meaning of this?" asked the manager.

"Meaning of what?" Hagrid answered in response.

"Why did this machine turn on? It's been inspected and there was no switches or plugs or anything," cried the manager hysterically.

Sir I'm only a janitor, not a mechanist," he answered as he looked around our class. "You," he pointed straight at me, "come with me," he said in a low voice. I followed him to the janitor closet being very frightened. "Listen do you know why that machine turned on?" Hagrid questioned.

"No I'm not certain at the moment," I replied.

"That's because you operated it," Hagrid began to explain.

"-Um I beg your pardon but, I think you might have saw wrong. See-,"

He interrupted me. " Beth I know that you operated it believe me I know," he answered.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"I know you because you will be a wizard attending Hogwartzs school in approximately 1 month.......Oops, I shouldn't have said that," he said.

"Me, a wizard. Well that is absolutely impossible. And what was that approximately 1 month thing so bad about?" I started to question.

"Well it was actually supposed to be a surprise. Your acceptance letter should come in about 1 month. And Beth, nothing is impossible," Hagrid said.

"Yes but-," I turned around and he was gone. "-I don't know what to do," I said. 


	2. chap 2

"Mother, Father, You will never guess what happened on the field trip today," I started to say in a sing-song voice.

"No, dear I don't know what happened. What did happen?" mom asked.

" Well, today an old piece of machinery that has no plugs or switches started working all of a sudden. And you know what is even more thrilling?" I asked them.

"No what was even more thrilling?" they questioned me again. Mom and Dad exchanged looks on their faces when I said that. 

"A man named Hagrid says that I am a wizard and I am going to attend Hogwartz school for wizards. He also said that I was the one who had operated that machine. Isn't that so exciting?" I asked them. My parents had exchanged looks again. Petunia had stopped eating her cake, and started eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Well actually Lily, we knew about this all along. We knew you were a wizard right from the start," Dad started to explain.

"You knew about this and you never told me? Well, Why?" I started to question them.

"Well we had to figure out a right time for you to know about you being a wizard and all of that. So we just waited patiently for the right time," mom replied.

"Does Petunia know about all of this," I asked them.

"No she doesn't, and be happy she doesn't because if she does then she will throw a fit about someone in this house having magical powers. So don't say a word to Petunia about any of this, okay Lily," mom answered.

"Yes ma," I replied in response.

"But you know Lily, we are all so happy that you made it this far and you are going to go to Hogwartz wizard school," Mom and Dad said happily. They got up from the couch and gave me a big hug and kiss. "We are all wishing you good luck even if you don't pass the school. We will always be happy for you when you try, even if you don't succeed." Dad responded. I was so happy to hear that. That was all I needed to succeed a new skill.

"So, Mom and Dad are paying more attention to Ms. Lily just because she is a dumb wizard. I'll show them who is the better one in this house. And little Ms. Lily will be sorry for what she is. Even if she was born like that. I will think of the best plan to make Lily feel sorry. Just wait Lily, you'll soon get a taste of your own medicine," Petunia replied softly to herself. I just remained happy and never hearing of Petunia's horrible scheme. 

****

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
